


Pretty, Pale (and Mine)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (light), Desire, F/F, Femslash February, Foreshadowing, Implied Sexual Content, Marking, Mention of blood, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Series, Romantic Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: From the first time Kali has set eyes on Julia, she's known, wanted.Julia's got pale, perfect skin. Kali wants to mark it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got feelings for these two (again) in the middle of reading a different ship's fic. They weren't even the background couple - they just interacted a little in like, TWO scenes and I got feelings. Holy shit. 
> 
> So.... accidental Femslash February? 
> 
> Most of The Pretty Reckless' songs could be applied to these two (though this is ah, fluffier than their songs, even if 'fluffy' in the way Kali just goes "fuck I wanna bite that"), so if you like rock, they're an amazing band.

                Her skin is pale. It’s soft and looks malleable enough that it would dip easily, cave under her touch. Kali wants to press her fingers into it. She wants to grab handfuls and squeeze.

 

                She wants to _bite_.

 

                She wants to crowd her up against something (a tree, a wall, a bed – oh, a bed, something soft and pliant just like her), press in real right and feel her with every inch of her own body. She wants to drag her hands up slowly, harshly, leaving paths of red in her wake. She wants to make that skin quiver and twitch, wants it to react to her touch, to her. She wants it.

 

                Wants to _claim_ it.

 

                Julia’s got a pretty face, unblemished, skin as clear and without a single mar as if she’s a ‘were herself. A cute little nose, too, one that Kali sometimes has the worst urge to just… rub her own against, to scent, to kiss without mouths. And those thin lips she wants to watch fall open in pleasure, wants to _make_ fall open in pleasure.

 

                Just the sight of her has Kali gone, useless in all matters but this human girl. She doesn’t just want to have her way with her, she wants to simply _have_ her.

 

* * *

 

 

                Julia’s skin is so fragile, like the rest of her. It’s broken so easily, too easily. When she bleeds, the color is stark against the rest of her, paling even more if she loses too much at once. It always smells so strongly, too, filling her nostrils and dizzying her as if Kali is the one bleeding.

 

                She can’t stand the smell, the sight of the stuff. Not on Julia.

 

                Julia needs to be protected – to be cared for in the ways no one else in the rest of the pack does.

 

                Kali sees her skin and still wants to press, still wants to streak with her claws, still wants to mark and mark and _mark_. But god forbid, if those bruises or cuts aren’t from her, she’s going to mirror them tenfold on whoever gave them.

 

* * *

 

 

                “ _Kali_.”

 

                Julia’s voice soft, just as the rest of her. Kali loves to make her use it, to break it with mantras ( _Kali, Kali, Kali, please, please, please, yes, yes, yes_ ), to make her scream.

 

                “ _Kali, I’m going to-!_ ”

 

                She loves when it’s gravely the next day and everyone can tell just what she was doing with it the night before. She loves it more when it’s _heard_.

 

* * *

 

 

                Julia’s lips (painted red like the skin of currant berries) twist into an amused smirk filled with pride at making Kali laugh at one of her jokes. It’s a look Kali loves to see on her, one she doesn’t mind laughing often for. When Kali tells her this, Julia only ducks her head, a little shy, smile pure and good and everything she is.

 

                Soft. She’s so soft. Kali doesn’t know how she could live with being that easily destructible, how she’s even made it this far. She doesn’t know how she could be so powerful, either, magic wrapped up such a delicate little cover. Maybe that’s how she’s gotten this far – through her abilities and through underestimations.

 

                There’s one thing Kali does know. She leans over, carefully uses an extended claw to tilt that dainty chin up and hear the tremble of breath that comes with the action. Leans closer and rubs their noses together, a kiss without mouths, and knows.

 

                She knows that she’ll love Julia until the day she dies.

**Author's Note:**

> I write other teen wolf stuff (that's usually longer too). Occasionally. This is my first time doing Kalifer, though, and I don't know if I'm gonna do it again but if you liked this...
> 
> Well, kudos are a good way to say that. A comment (of literally anything - you could even just tell me about your day if you don't know what to say, I'm super chatty) if you really, really liked it.


End file.
